One-Shots For You
by justsomegurl
Summary: One Shots for you! Review or Pm me your one shot! Disclamier: I do not own anything Mario.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy's! It's Justsomegurl here and I wanna tell you something! I'm doing one-shot's for you so review or pm me if you want one done XD. If I make a mistake, like I always do, I'll redo! I'm gonna update Mario Truth Or Lie's and Peace, Love, and War soon but I am  
lazy and tired so I might today! Thank's guy's! And last thing. I will ask these everyday! And I will alway's answer them!

QOTD (Question Of The Day): How old do you think I am by my writing?

**Rule's:**

No inappropriate thing's, such as M rated viewing's.

No cussing

Simple as that! You know the rest blah, blah, blah!

Until next time...Justsomegurl


	2. Chapter 2- Event 01- SuperGuest

**_Disclamier_****: I do not own any Mario character.**

_**Auth**_**_ors Note_****: Hey there! Everyone got the question wrong! I am younger than 16 but older than 12! Lol! First off, we have SuperGuest**

**one shot today. I have never done anything about Castle Bleck or anything so bare with me! QOTD: What do you think of my stories?**

-Event 01-

For Dimentio, life was a game. A game where it was really easy or really hard. Master of dimensions...Pleaser of any crowd.

He walked around Castle Bleck, trying to avoind Count Bleck and the others. Today was his day. He walked to corner in the castle and  
stood there. Just like that he flipped through dimensions, Dimension D, that is. The small green area was a place to himself, where

he could relax...or maybe not. Mimi, a violent and cruel tempered girl, was laying down right in the middle. Dimentio scolded her

and asked her what she was doing, totally forgeting she could flip through dimensions too.

"Just having fun." Was her answer.

It was true, Mimi was his favorite in the horrible place, but she didn't have to do this to him.

"You dont remember, do you?" Mimi played with her yellow poka-dotted dress.

"What?" Dimentio suddenly got the chills.

"Tomorrow is our one year-" She almost finished.

"Gotcha!" The evil jester played.

"Hahaha. She you tomorrow, Dim." She yelled over to him, not noticing the sweat-line on his face.

"O, gosh." He flipped to Castle Bleck and went to his personal quater. How could he forget it was his and the green freak's  
anniversery? He sat down and started to worry...what was he going to do?

-The next day...around 4:00 pm-

Dimentio straightened himself and looked at Mimi.

She was gorgeous. She wore a yellow dress with white poka-dots and a bright red bow. He bared a smile, one that was to unusual and had  
insults thrown around his mind, but he could tell it to her today, even if he wanted.

A while later, he and she where sitting in his dimension, eating thing's out of a picnic basket.

'He seems calm' Mimi thought.

'Please help!' Dimentio thought.

A while later things got boring, Mimi complaining about moldy things and a perfect world, making Dimentio say;

"Yes, yes, no one likes the icky stuff... Yessss... A perfect world... Sounds magical..."

Mimi just scolded him and continued to talk.

"I know, deep...Deep! Down inside, you are sweet and loving."

"I think the same about you, Greeny." Dimentio spit back.

It was true he was being rude.

"Fine!" He yelled.

He turned to Mimi and in a heartbeat, he kissed her.

It wasn't a peck, but a full out kiss. Man, did she not forget that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamier: I do not own any Mario characters. Authors Note: Sorry its late! I am hearing all over that someone is going to shut us down. Here:( From Spatterson) Justsomegurl, what I'm about to tell you is not good. I've got bad news: and other fan sites are in danger! SOPA (stop online piracy act) is trying to take down our website! BUT! There is still hope! Research this (no spaces): / petitions . whitehouse . gov/ petition / stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr! It's a petition to save the website! There are others too! Research 'fanfiction petitions sopa 2014' and click one! They are all over! FaceBook! Twitter and Tumblr! Help Fanfiction! Do your duty to our website! Tell everyone you know! Your friends! Your family! Your family's friends! Your family's friend's friends! People on other websites! Other Fanfiction members who do not know! Random people on the streets! And make sure they sign the petition! This is not a rumor! Please spread the word to save our site and all fan sites! Guys, Please sign it. I really love you guys. But if we do...know that I really enjoyed every single minute of this! Umm, todays stories include Supermask's story, ven-bracken. I will next chapter be doing Leopardbreath, Spattersons, firedragon24k, and seekerofsols. Hey, seekofsols, can I use your Oc for a story I am starting? I'll pm you more about it if you're interested. Any others will be next chapter too! Now...On to the story! -Chapter Three- Supermask was sitting in his chair, sitting by the pool. He was enjoying a nice smoothy, when his Uncle, Yoshi, came out. "Hey, Uncle Yoshi." Supermask slurrped his drink. "Supermask," Yoshi shook his head. "You need to learn how to be a Yoshi." Supermask looked over at him. "I am a Yoshi." Supermask stood up and walked into his uncles house. "I am serious. Here, I will teach you." Yoshi evily laughed. Supermask just shook his head and went with it. First he went to Mario race way. Yoshi taught him how to do tricks like a Yoshi. Supermask tried and fell out of the cart and slammed it into the wall. "Omi Gosh! That was from my grandmama!" Yoshi cried. "Opps." Supermask akwardly laughed. Next, they went to Baja Blasters Cafe to get a fruit bowl. Yoshi ate it with his tounge. He did it perfectly. Supermask tried and got fruit juice all over. He justt resulted in useing his hands. "Ok! Final round." Yoshi was getting fustrated. He finally went to the nursery. "What are we doing here?" Supermask asked. "We are taking care of children." Yoshi said. Supermask did it perfectly. Changing them and putting them to bed, while Yoshi did it horribly. Lets just say, Supermask won that round. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ted smiled as he walked down Bowsers corriders. He was waiting for Bowser to hurry up. They were going to be going to a movie since Ted was his best solider. Bowser hurried up and Ted and him went to go see Catching Yoshis. He laughed through the movie and they went to dinner. All through it, Ted was staring at Bowser. Finally, Bowser leaned down and kis- Ted woke up with sweat on his face. "O my gosh!" He breathed heavily. He was a little sad but happy it was just a dream. (D=Sorry this was a little short!) 


End file.
